flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:WrappedUpFrodo
Hey Frodo. News has been spreading around that you banned Daman from FLAB3 and FLAB4. Is it true? I hope not! And if he is banned, by you or someone else, could you perhaps un-ban him? He didn't do anything wrong...~ʌυrαpнoeɴιх♥ɔʟψ How do you kill hackers? Btw i noticed that you've been looking at my cheat engine wiki. Thumbs up! Sloantothebonehimself (talk) 01:59, July 10, 2013 (UTC) -- -- (Reply to Sloan - As Seen on My Profile and This Page: WrappedUpFrodo - Famous European Robin - ). Well Sloan, there is some kind of problem (glitch) that I have with my computer, which allows me to kill any hackers when I am within Fly like a Bird 3. The hacks that they use don't work on me, so I can't see them. If they have the Speedhack, to me they are the same speed as any other bird, (as well as myself) and I can catch up to them in no time. If they have the Immortalhack, I'll be able to kill them in five turns. To other players, they may still be within the scape, however in my view they have departed. If they have the Superpoohack, they are the same speed as me. I would be able to kill them in seconds, even if they have the Fast-Recoveryhack, which also doesn't work on me. If they do kill me due to that hack, then to everyone I'll depart, however I'm still there but without a name to every other bird (also my bird shall be invisible). In a few seconds I'll appear back in the game, but my bird's name won't show up. It is nearly 'impossible' to hit me then apparently. I have no clue on how this glitch is working, but somehow it's made me higher within the game. I don't use hacks, (as the glitch forbids me of using them). To prove, I was once asked to try out Cheat Engine, so I downloaded it and installed it, but whenever I placed a code in, nothing would come up. The notice that would appear said something like this: Couldn't find code. A glitch has occurred! So, I can't hack and my computer's glitch gives me the abillity to kill any hackers, no matter if they have all hacks available. This is how I kill the hackers. ~WrappedUpFrodo --Frodo S.-- WrappedUpFrodo Replied on July 11th, 2013 at 4:44am. (NZ Timezone). ______________________________________________________________________________________________ how do I play the game So this is fly like a bird 3 wiki, one question and one request. Question: how do I get to download or play it??? Request: once I get the game and start out as a noob please don't kill me -- - (Reply to... ?) Here is the link where you can play Fly Like a Bird 3 for free (you just need the unity web player downloaded -FREE-): FLAB3 And to answer your request: I have left Fly Like a Bird 3 for one entire year. I'm working on the Fly Like a Bird 4 game so I need this time. Every three-two months I'll appear to check on things. I won't kill you if you're a beginner. Besides, I only kill the hackers, the ones who clone, the ones who spam, and the ones who harass or abuse people. So if you don't do any of that I won't kill you. OR, if you're a friend of mine I shall not kill you at all, no matter what you do. Thanks for contacting me. I hope this answers your question and your request. *Smiles*. ~WrappedUpFrodo. --Frodo S.-- ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Hey Frodo! Selam! I sent You A Message Yesterday, And I Just Figured Out you Speak Turkish, Would you mind teaching me? (And it's me Samaná/Santiago) 8/14/2013 -Santiago Eúnoco Higuey Sureste Del Sur-Provedenciá-Maním Acaino Bahicawa D'Qisqueya- (My Real FULL name adding all of my Surnames) 15:50, August 14, 2013 (UTC) -- - Reply to (Santiago) I'll love to teach you to speak Turkish. What would you like to get to know first? ~WrappedUpFrodo. --Frodo S.-- -- (In Reply to Frodo) First I would like to know basics. Like grammatical rules, basic vocabulary, (just to get me started) - Secondary reply to (Santiago). As said, Turkish is a highly agglutinative language. Turkish words have many grammatical suffixes or endings that determine meaning. Turkish vowels undergo vowel harmony. When a suffix is attached to a stem, the vowel in the suffix agrees in frontness or backness and in roundedness with the last vowel in the stem. Turkish has no gender grammars as well. Example(s): Merhaba - Hello (once said in a slang form it becomes: Selam). How are you: Nasılsın (Meaning of this is all three words placed together to create this one word). Another one would be, Greetings: Selamlar. Here is the gender difference. She: O. He: O. Hope this helps in the beginning. I'll begin more if you want. ~WrappedUpFrodo. --Frodo S.-- Frodo where are you please come back I haven't heard from you for a long time just caw to let me know you are there --Nutty-- Fly Like A Bird 4--Requests Hello, Frodo. Can you please add a pheonix? Thank you... F!regirl (also known as Thoa2alflame) :3 Hi Frodo. It's me, F!re, again. Can you please try to avoid Varge/Kogre/Koger's requests, no matter what they are? He is my worst enemy, and he kept bullying me, and hurt my friend, Poison Paw. Poison Paw had cancer in real life (brain tumour) (and he's probably dead by now.... y .y), and if it is possible i would like you to let Varge/Kogre/Koger play Fly like a bird 3 until the new one comes out, then give him 3 days for the new game, then ban him from every game on Gamevial. He deserves it. I hope he learns his lesson then. By the way, please do not listen to anyone if they ask you to ban me. I do not hack. Thank you. Sincerly, F!regirl. (Thoa2alflame). Hi Frodo. Can you please make it possible for players to put 30 characters for their nickname? I like to use symbol genarators for my names (like Zalgo), and i would be very grateful if you could fulfil my request. Thank you... Sincerly, F!re (Thoa2alflame). P.s. Sorry if these requests are too much.... Hello, i don't actually have an account on this site so my "name" for now will be LocoSmiles. I have a coupple of requests for the game. Can you put under considerasion the following birds: a bald eagle, a red parrot, a humming bird, a blue jay & a snowy owl. And also don't put gender differences because it's a little disturbing even if it's for a game. Sorry if it's a little demanding but please put it under considerasion. Thank you, 15:36, October 6, 2013 (UTC)LocoSmiles Hi, Thank you for contacting our CEO and Chief Designer. Though Frodo is very busy I will relay this to her ASAP, gender doesn't have to be known you don't have to go with one just pick randomly if you want. Bald eagle has been made the others I will check. Thank you, Spokesperson/Chief of Marketing and Concept Mr. Nutt25/Sebastiane Niquat (talk) 19:23, October 8, 2013 (UTC)niquat: thank you so much for taking action on making fly like a bird 4! we r all relying on u! the birds look really good by the way! keep it up! everyone will be so happy! ur the best! :) hi frodo i am anika where are you i don't see u long time :) >>>???? 0.0 @Firegirl:....the thing about varge was kind of.....mean.....I sorta disagree...everyone has enemies. Deal with it. Just like life is unfair and a quote :"shit happens in your life. Just flush the toilet and move on." and for wrappedupfrodo,I have a question. For the private chat you said you need to type in the first letters of the person's username,but what if their name is fancy texted....and you don't have the fancy text....? ~afw Hey Frodo! It's AuraPhoenix here! I would also like to suggest a Phoenix model... nothing fancy, preferably FLAB3 owl sized... at the maximum... and with fire effects? Just an idea. Also, do you think you could make nesting and laying eggs a bit harder? Like idk, laying eggs takes one whole poo meter, but in the end rewards with double the amount of points? Idk, just suggestions. Oh, and I don't really look forward to the "Private chat", because there's alot of roleplayers with Fancy names, and I would have to copy-paste their names in, which would log me out. So... yeah. Thanks for reading this, Frodo! ~Aura Hi. I'm Firewolf. I think the game ideas are REALLY cool, especially the night/day, and also being able to 'attack' other birds. However, I think the new controls are ''slightly ''complicated, if you know what I mean. I think the FLAB 3 control is less complicated. Maybe you could sort this out..? Thanks for your time. ~Firewolf glitch? who are you kidding me?! <> Hey, i just want to know when you think the game will be released. thanks 17:51, November 22, 2013 (UTC)Sam Wallace Eleazar Lara (talk) 02:31, December 11, 2013 (UTC)Eleazar Lara is talking here... hi WrappedUpFrodo... i use to be ur friend remember? its me lefrak, lefrak lion.k lefrak(lion.c)k well i am not the king of the lion clan anymore... anyways i hope u remember me cuz we were friends and im scared... plz plz plz plz i begg u to plz plz not bann me. im a hacker but im not those bad hacker in the game that spam me out. i always have to leave city 1 because my hacks are not strong enough. i swear i dont do anything but kill once in a while for fun. plz plz i love this game dnt bann me from flab 3 and plz dnt do it for flab 4. i really love this game. i appreciate u making flab 4 and i really want to play it. plz plz plz i begg u... i hope u remember our friendship from a year ago... :'( i heard of the banning so i just wanted to plz begg u. :( bann dj from fly like a bird 3 plz he keeps spamming and hes so annoying... do not ban dj because he is my friend and me and him where hoping to play wob togather:( stop banning people just cause people request it. people requesting could be bullys and doing this just because they don't like the people. this game should be for everyone or noone at all.and i also thoght wuf said that you can't use hacks so why go banning them? or are people just selfish and unfair. please stop being unfair. Eleazar Lara (talk) 01:06, January 22, 2014 (UTC)Eleazar Lara... ok so i use to be lefrak but now i am a different name on flab 3 but i know u... i was lefrak remember? the king of the lion clan? eleazar? well im having a problem with this hacker on the game and he is spamming the city 1 map. he is so freaking annoying and i wish u could bann him cuz everytime the maps get refreshed, he comes and ruins them all! his name is в.пyтин,yxoди i think he uses different names but they are always in russian so u know its the same guy. he always spams! >:( he maked me hate this game and he makes everyone leave all the time! plz bann him plz plz plz plz plz! ~Linked: Im just curious about world of birds release. Will it be a download or will it be an internet game like flab 3, if its a download where do can I download it?? I'm very excited for the release of world of birds.And is there anything that is required for the game to work ex.firefox,unity.-Jag fel she has left this wiki, if you want to speek to her go to world of birds wiki. Hey I'm having trouble getting on FLAB 3. I have downloaded Unity Web Player, but when I get on it just comes up as the screenshots and tells me I need to download Unity. PS my computer is playing up, so it could just be that. If so apologies for wasting your time :) ~nyx Neither this wiki nor WUF Studios has nothing to do with the development of Fly Like A Bird 3. Such matters regard Gamevial. ~Aquila Heyo Frodo! Can you please tell when flab4 (WorldOfBirds) has come out ? ~รเlשєгฬ๏lŦเ Question Hi, I was wondering this for a while... What does it mean when you see in messages " One Starling has been reared by ____" I ask but no one answers because it soon goes away. Thanks, Anonymous... (^_^) (-_-) I repeat- WUF Studios and WrappedUpFrodos has nothing to do with the development of or any matters regarding Fly Like A Bird 3. Additionally, WrappedUpFrodo has left the wiki. ~Aquila Hello Frodo ! Wondering one thing when you are flying and playing in the new game of birds, there will be a button to dive in the water or after food? thanks Maya We are integrating a way to allow some birds to be able to dive and retrieve food in the water. Hope this answers your question. -Nutt it is not coming out. for everyone who was wondering when "flab4" will come out. it is not. she stole the idea from gamevial and made people belive it was actually happening. it is a hoax. Oops! Now I understand! I remember u Nigel! And yea she stolen some game pictures �� And yes! Its possible that GAMEVIAL are UPDATING some new birds or landscapes ���� ~รเlשєгฬ๏lŦเ you must not have seen her wikia and all of that crap i guess? fake photos? videos from other games claiming its hers? making up a different account and blaming it on that? ya.... that was what she did. anyways. belive what you want. but dont cry when you find the truth :/ ~Nigel.